nippon_ichi_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk
: C PlayStation 4 : C : M USK: 15+ Nintendo Switch : C : M |mode = Single-player }} Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk is a dungeon crawler role playing video game developed and published by Nippon Ichi Software. It was released in Japan in June 2016 for the PlayStation Vita and was released in September 2017 for the PlayStation 4. The game was released for an international release on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows in September 2018. Gameplay The player character navigates a 3D dungeon in the first-person view. Monsters are at first, encountered randomly but can be viewed and avoided later in the game. Battles are conducted with the player's party members fighting 2D-animated monsters in the format of a turn-based battle system. As the player character is a book, part of the plot involves utilizing puppets created in varying classes that will assist the player in exploration and battle. Completing battles yields continuous Mana and Silver, currencies which will allow the player to access pivotal features throughout the course of the game. The playable classes consist of the Aster Knight, a melee-based class; the Shinobushi, a thief-centric class; the Theatrical Star, a support-like class; the Peer Fortress, a tank-centric class; the Marginal Maze, a mage-like class; and the Mad Raptor, a ranged class. The puppets can be created using souls and can have their names, likenesses, voices, stats and origin, much to the player's liking. The player is able to access a Market with items varying from those that heal HP, ailments and death to items that are needed to create puppets or synthesize puppets with varying traits. Items obtained from exploration can also be sold to the Market for a varying amount of silver. As the story progresses, the selection in the Market will increase in variety and usefulness. The Alchemy Pot feature allows players to synthesize weapons, disassemble weapons or unseal sealed equipment. Synthesizing weapons consists of setting a base weapon to enhance and then adding several weapons to sacrifice in order to increase the stats of the base weapon. Unsealing a sealed equipment requires a portion of collected Mana and may yield an equipment with strong stats. Synopsis Setting Refrain is a town located on an average plot of land. The town has a church, a bakery, a marketplace and it has a well in the town square known as the Well of Khalaza. Dronya and Luca set their caravan near the well and also set up a puppet theater. The well emits a miasma which is fatal to humans. It extends deep below the town and contains monsters and several dimension planes. It is rumored that the only person to successfully descend the well and climb back up had written the Tractactus de Monstrum. Characters * - The Dusk Witch. A beautiful raven-haired witch, cloaked in black robes. Dronya serves the king as a court witch, and is called the Dusk Witch due to her brilliant red-and-blue eyes. She is also known by another name: Baba Yaga.http://nisamerica.com/games/labyrinth-of-refrain/index.html * - The Witch's Apprentice. Dronya's young apprentice and traveling companion. An upbeat, excitable child who is easily moved to tears and laughter, often alternating between the two. Despite her young age, Luca can perform a variety of household tasks, such as cooking, cleaning, shopping, and doing laundry. * - The Fabled Cursed Tome. A legendary book, scribed by the only man to uncover the secrets of the labyrinth and survive. As the player, your soul has been sealed in this book. * - The Mysterious Youth From the Labyrinth. A silver-haired young man who keeps a sword at his waist. Neldo is a trained warrior who specializes in sword techniques. He disapproves of Dronya's exploration and eventually emerges from the labyrinth to confront her about it. * - Acting governor of Refrain and chairman of the Petrone Company, the largest market in town. It was Petrone who sent for the Great Witch, Baba Yaga, to investigate the Labyrinth. * - A butler in service to the Petrone Company. Polite, professional, and respectful in all his interactions with others. For this reason, he is perhaps too accommodating when demands are made of him. * - Wealthy heiress of the Flandre Company, the second-largest business in Refrain. The people of Refrain hold her in high esteem and address her Lady Juliet as a sign of respect. She is never seen without her signature blue-and-white parasol. * - A chipper, outspoken young woman who works at the bakery. Her passon for bread is second to none, and she wakes up bright and early every morning to prepare fresh loaves for the day. It bothers her when people think she's older than she really is. * - A master craftsman whose dextrous hands belie his enormous frame. As a man of few words, his apprentice Fritz does all the talking for him. Despite his appearance, he is actually quite fond of children. * - A young boy, not much older than Luca, who works at the craftwork shop. He can be a little bratty, but he works day and night under his mentor, Nemto, so that he can become a proud craftsman himself one day. * - A one-eyed nun who resides in the town abbey. She lives a modest life of frugality, with potatoes serving as her main food source. Despite being a servant of God she will indulge in some vices, such as eating meat and drinking wine, should the opportunity present itself. * - The Dawn Witch. A witch located in the Kingdom of Astrom. Story Production credits Staff Voice cast ;Others Aina Aiba, Aimi, Yuta Aoki, Tomoki Atsuta, Daiki Abe, Ayasa Ito, Yuki Utami, Yuka Ozaki, Rika Katsumata, Rina Kadena, Atusko Kato, Teppei Kaneko, Hideki Sakao, Natsue Sasamoto, Rei Sato, Sonoka Tsukiyama, Hisako Tojo, Hiroshi Nakamura, Takashi Narumi, Kosaku Numao, Miduki Hamada, Mina Fujisawa, Masanori Matsuoka, Makiko Miura, Masamune Miyata, Rika Momokawa, Arisa Morishima, Mitsuru Watanabe Packaging artwork File:LorCoD JP PSV Cover.png|PlayStation Vita Japanese cover. File:LorCoD JP PS4 Cover.png|PlayStation 4 Japanese cover. File:LorCoD JP Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch Japanese cover. File:LorCoD WW PS4 Cover.png|PlayStation 4 North American cover. File:LorCoD WW PS4 Limited Edition Cover.png|PlayStation 4 North American Limited Edition Box. File:LorCoD WW Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch North American cover. File:LorCoD WW Switch Limited Edition Cover.png|Nintendo Switch North American Limited Edition Box. External Links * Wikipedia article * Official Japanese portal * Official Japanese website (Playstation Vita) * Official Japanese website (PS4) * Official Japanese website (Nintendo Switch) * Official English website * Official English website (Nintendo Switch) * Steam page References Navigation Category:Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Steam games Category:Nintendo Switch games